


Исцеление

by Ishaen



Series: The Naming [10]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Complicated Relationships, Fix-It, Heavy Angst, Intersex, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Drama, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: Им просто хочется жить, но Пылающий Легион не прощает предательств.
Relationships: Kil'jaeden/Velen (Warcraft), and some others
Series: The Naming [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/496741
Kudos: 1





	Исцеление

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно: авторские хедканоны (в основном связанные с дренейским обществом и историями жизни Велена и Кил'джедена), неприятные кинки (садизм, селфхарм, intersex-персонаж, изнасилования - все, что в фике сквозит, но недостаточно, чтобы поставить предупреждение), психические травмы/расстройства/ПТСР и специфическое насилие (в том числе сексуальное и психологическое). Да, рейтинг не слишком высокий, но лишь из-за того, что большая часть неприятных вещей происходит до событий фика. Пейринг односторонний.  
> ___________________  
> Работа пишется медленно, продолжение - будет, но крайне нескоро.

Неожиданное осознание реальности накрыло с головой. Боль, как из-за разрываемой души, так и тела, полностью затуманивала прежде столь ясный рассудок, заставляя беззвучно кричать в пустоту. Некогда великая сила в его физической оболочке теперь испарялась в никуда, отбывая обратно туда, где и было ее место. А затем тьма на секунду стала словно бы еще темнее… и все закончилось. Вспышка яркого черно-синего пламени, неизвестные созвездия окружили ничего не понимающий разум. Резко появились звуки, возвестившие глухой удар о холодную воду, как и боль: но по сравнению с тем, что пришлось ему пережить до того… сейчас можно было бы и потерпеть. Еле двигая конечностями, он судорожно выплыл на поверхность и глотнул воздуха — холодного, как и вода — и смог открыть глаза, которые тут же защипало от соли. Море или океан, не просто вода… а судя по количеству песка, поднявшегося в глубине, куда его отнесло ударом — недалеко от берега. Он обернулся: и вправду, песчаный пляж был всего-то в паре десятков метров. 

Ему едва удалось доплыть до суши — и он тут же пожалел, что вышел из воды: пронизывающий ветер до боли леденил влажную кожу абсолютно обнаженного тела. Он упал коленями в песок, а затем всем телом рухнул на поверхность берега. Такое странное наслаждение свежим воздухом. Неоскверненным миром. 

Начали приходить воспоминания. Он обхватил голову руками и свернулся калачиком на холодном песке — слишком больно. Слишком жгуче, ярко, безумно, больно-больно-больно… Даже холод отступил от таких ощущений — он должен гореть в Огне Скверны, а на деле… Он впился когтями в свою руку: и из маленьких ранок засочилась темно-синяя кровь. Неверяще уставился на тонкие струйки, словно абсолютно не в силах осознать, что…

Он больше не демон.

Эредар в ступоре оставался на коленях еще с пару минут. Двадцать пять тысяч лет он верно служил Легиону, двадцать пять тысяч лет массовых убийств… резни, уничтоженных планет и рас. Теперь... все закончилось. Он опустил голову на лежащие в песке руки — издали кто-то мог бы подумать, что это очень глубокий поклон. Его била дрожь, но в голове резко воцарилась пустота: без сил, без эмоций, без желания. И Кил’джеден знал: скоро его сознание откликнется на боль, а затем затопит его еще более жгучими страданиями. 

Он попытался встать — ноги на удивление довольно устойчиво держали его на сыпучем песке. Кил’джеден укрылся крыльями — хоть что-то да защищало его от холодного ветра — и поплелся в сторону леса. Пусть опадающие, но все еще листья помогут ему хоть как-то спастись от патрулей Орды или Альянса, в зависимости от того, кто контролирует эту часть Азерота. А то, что эта планета являлась Азеротом, эредар не сомневался — две характерные луны, особый отпечаток магии и… Кил’джеден вздохнул — и уникальные для этого мира мурлоки: рыбогуманоиды попрятались кто куда, едва завидев бывшего демона; видимо, чуяли в нем пока спящую, но силу. Более ни на какой другой планете эредар не видел подобных созданий; да и что говорить — на Азероте почти гармонично сосуществовало несколько сотен разумных рас. 

Странная мягкая земля под копытами пружинила, пожухлые опавшие листья совсем не шуршали — что было лишь на руку скрывающемуся бывшему демону. Нужно... найти Велена. Эредар понимал, что скорее всего его просто убьют на месте и даже не посмотрят в сторону его «недемоничности», но его брат... он сможет помочь. Пророк пересилил себя тогда, на корабле, и пусть частично, но простил Кил’джедена: наверняка, сейчас он даже обрадуется. 

Бывший демон горько усмехнулся — мечтать не вредно. И едва не поскользнулся на замерзшей поверхности какого-то мелкого ручья. Когда он начинал свое вторжение, была ранняя весна, а Расколотые острова находятся на том же климатическом поясе, как и острова Лазурной дымки — он знал, что это именно они, по положению созвездий, благо ночь позволяла разглядеть звезды. Однако, на данный момент точно властвовала зима. Полгода. Шесть долгих месяцев он был мертв. Больше, чем обычно, гораздо больше. И это значило лишь то, что Саргерас по неизвестным причинам решил оставить самого доверенного и мощного демона... в запасе. Когда силу Кил’джедена можно было применить куда полезнее, его решили убрать. А в причастности Саргераса к этому эредар не сомневался. Он сжал пальцы в кулак и с силой ударил по стволу ближайшего дерева, спугнув пару маленьких пушистых зверьков. 

Дымка Скверны в его сознании давно отступила, позволив, наконец, мыслить ясно. И то, что ранее едва касалось его мыслей, сейчас всплыло во всей красе — его использовали и бросили. Он чувствовал себя недальновидным идиотом, слепо решившим последовать за непонятно кем непонятно зачем. Да, Скверна притупляла сомнения и страхи, но Кил’джеден даже тогда понимал, что что-то неладно. Что-то не сходилось. И рано или поздно даже сам Легион был бы уничтожен Падшим титаном. Эредар усмехнулся своим мыслям, затем оскалился. Холодно. Огонь больше не грел его изнутри, не мог обеспечить абсолютную неприкосновенность от болезней и ядов. Да что там — он теперь может умереть даже просто от еды, ибо будучи демоном абсолютно ничего не употреблял в пищу, предпочитая магическую подпитку. 

С израненных об древесину пальцев засочилась кровь и Кил’джеден спрятал ладонь в согнутый локоть другой руки: еще не хватало, чтобы его атаковали дикие звери — мало ли, что тут водится. Со слов некоторых демонов, что вместе с синдорай смогли саботировать полет Экзодара, он знал, что твари навроде опустошителей в паре запросто могли повалить и за пару дней сожрать взрослого дренея, а уж стаей и вовсе могли выкосить маленькое поселение. А сам эредар теперь абсолютно соответствовал самому себе двадцать пять тысяч лет назад, в том числе и ростом: однако, крылья и красная кожа все же остались. Может, его все же сочтут несъедобным. 

Длинные спутанные белые волосы, мокрые после незапланированного купания в море и подмороженные холодным ветром, сосульками висели на спине — как ни странно, эредар был даже рад, что они остались после его… перерождения? Но кто? Кому он так понадобился, что этот некто за спиной Саргераса увел его самого сильного приспешника?

Кил’джеден закашлялся — морозный воздух словно едкая кислота жег и без того обожженное соленой водой горло. Да, он точно должен дойти до... хоть до кого-нибудь прежде, чем он окончательно окоченеет и будет не в состоянии двигаться. Эредар попытался заклинанием тайной магии позвать пламя, но аркана не поддалась — видимо, он все еще был слишком слаб. Значит, надо быстрее идти. Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел куда-то вдаль: хоть огонек, хоть маленький дымок от костра, звук, вибрации в земле от бегущих воинов или их скакунов, хоть _что-то_. Но нет. Ничего. Даже намека на что-то живое. 

Вздох. Погруженный в мрачные думы, Кил'джеден тяжело побрел дальше. Постоянно спотыкаясь о камни, он чувствовал, что силы начали покидать его, что он недалеко уйдет на своей — без сомнения могучей — воле против банальной усталости тела. Крылья опустились к земле и волочились следом за ним. Эредар пытался найти любое средство, чтобы ухватиться за него, но как назло достаточно прочной ветки в пределах видимости не завалялось. 

И наконец, ноги перестали его держать. Кил'джеден попытался встать — бестолку. Он тихонько застонал: не так он планировал умереть во второй раз. Ведь его кончина была неоспоримым фактом — рядом ни души, он устал и точно больше не поднимется самостоятельно, сознание уже заволакивало тьмой, да еще и переохлаждение не добавляло шансов. Эредара хватило только на то, чтобы перевернуться на бок и укрыться крыльями в попытке сохранить хоть какое-то тепло. И надеяться, что тут все же пройдет живое разумное существо. 

***

Сине-черная вспышка привлекла внимание немногих. Дренеи в основном собирались внутри Экзодара: ждали и готовились к распространенному на Азероте празднику Зимнего Покрова. Мягкий климат островов Лазурной дымки не давал выпасть глубокому снегу, но иногда приходили метели. 

Пророк Велен не участвовал в праздновании. Его тревожила утончавшаяся внутренняя связь со Светом, который подозрительно затих и не посылал видений еще с Аргуса. Старый дреней не отчаивался, но порой обращался к книгам, которые сохранили древние знания о тайной магии. Даже будучи жрецом Света, он все же был эредаром от рождения — а значит, аркана с легкостью приходила к нему в момент необходимости.

Жилище Велена расположилось в отдалении от любых других поселений. Дренеи с пониманием отнеслись к отрешенности своего лидера: понимали, что ему пришлось пережить в последние месяцы. Да и улучшенные системы защиты, которые появились благодаря тесному сотрудничеству озаренных с механологами Экзодара, позволял не бояться любых нападений, и пресекал тайные проникновения на острова. От полномасштабного вторжения не спасет, но время на подготовку обороны это даст. 

Примерно такая магическая охранная система окружала дом отказывавшегося от любых стражей Велена. И ведь все равно к нему приходили некоторые — исцелиться или же с воззваниями к мудрости Пророка. Не только дренеи: люди, воргены, гномы, даже порой ночные эльфы. 

В день, когда небо осветила сине-черная вспышка, Велен медитативно прогуливался по прохладному побережью. Кутаясь в теплый плащ, он медленно шел по кромке между лесистыми холмами и песчаным побережьем, раздумывая о том, почему же Свет молчит. Раздался глухой взрыв, распугав все неразумное живое в радиусе мили — тихий и почти безветренный день способствовал распространению звука. Пророк с осторожностью приблизился к месту спустя несколько минут: синеватое марево все еще развевалось над поверхностью океана и... Следы на песке. Кто-то определенно не рассчитал силу и дальность портала — иных вариантов на ум пока не приходило. К тому же размышлениям мешали перепуганные мурлоки, очень громко и встревоженно вопившие. Что могло их так напугать? Точно не изначальная вспышка. 

Кто бы ни вышел из портала, он обладал довольно мощным даром к магии, и точно не жаловался на физическую силу — выжить после падения с такой высоты, пусть и в море, после такого удара не растеряться и доплыть до берега, да еще и так переломать близлежащие посадки у леса... Велен опустился рядом с отпечатком тела: его привлекли черные пятна на грязно-желто-зеленом песке. Кровь. Он еще и ранен! Пророк покачал головой. Надо найти беднягу, пока он не натворил большего. Неплохо бы позвать на помощь кого-нибудь из постоянно преследующих его стражей: однако, что-то внутри сдерживало его, словно тот, кого он увидит, пришел _именно к Велену_. 

Следы, порой пропадающие в листве, напоминали отпечатки копыт. Дреней? Или таурен? Точно не демон, иначе все вокруг пропиталось эманациями Скверны. Некто точно не знал, куда идти — уж слишком прямолинейно он шел куда-то западнее Экзодара в оставшиеся дикими земли. Не чей-либо шпион, если он, конечно, не направляется к тайному лагерю. Велен осторожно и как можно тише последовал за дорожкой следов. В своих силах он был уверен — пусть Свет и молчал, но не оставил полностью и с готовностью приходил, стоило его позвать. 

Через некоторое время Пророк стал замечать все углубляющиеся, тянущиеся следы. Некто с этого момента начал уставать... Старый дреней застыл на месте. Раскрошенная древесина на большом ветвистом дереве словно от направленного удара, вся в подмерзшей, но свежей крови — дренейской крови. Беспокойство захлестнуло Велена — ему уже было все равно, кто там, он был ранен и вполне вероятно находился на грани смерти.

Следы все углублялись — некто едва передвигал ногами, чуть ли ползком передвигаясь вперед; такой целеустремленности и воле можно было только позавидовать. Все более частые капли крови… Неожиданно тревожное чувство появилось в сознании Пророка: к нему обратился Свет, и то была мольба об осторожности. Недоумение отразилось на лице Велена — осторожность с пострадавшим? 

Он обогнул давно упавший ствол, заросший белесыми грибами и лиловым мхом и… Сначала Пророк не поверил своим глазам, пытаясь понять, а не сознание ли играет с ним такие шутки? Затем он осторожно опустился рядом с лежащим, едва живым телом — все еще надеясь, что он ошибается насчет личности эредара. Осторожно убрал белые, заледенелые волосы с лица… Велен судорожно выдохнул. Этого просто не могло быть. Это, должно быть, еще один обман, иллюзия, просто чтобы заставить его страдать, сомневаться, винить себя за неправильный выбор.

Но шли минуты и ничего не происходило. Лишь дыхание Кил'джедена стало чуть более прерывистым, а сам эредар неосознанно пытался сжаться так, чтобы не уходило тепло. Очевидно, он не ждал помощи ни от кого. Его синяя кровь на ладонях и на плече вполне служила аргументом тому, что и демоном он уже не был. Велен коснулся пальцами открытой шеи — пульс ожидаемо замедленный. В старом дренее боролись два чувства — желание оставить эредара здесь и забыть об этом дне, как о страшном сне. Кил'джеден причинил ему столько боли, так с какой стати Пророк должен ему помогать? Это было бы справедливой платой за все его грехи. 

Однако с каждой секундой брало верх другое чувство: милосердие. Велен, даже если бы и оставил Кил'джедена умирать здесь, точно не смог бы об этом забыть. Перед глазами Пророка пронеслись события на Аргусе: он осознал, что Кил'джеден — последний живой из тех, кто был ему когда-то дорог. И если есть возможность вернуть эредара к Свету… Сомнений больше не было: пусть Свет по привычке твердил об опасности, Велену все равно. Он подобрался ближе к лежащему телу, приподнял голову эредара, стараясь не задеть обмороженные от долгого соприкосновения с мерзлой почвой участки кожи и начал читать заклинание на телепорт к своему убежищу. Старый дреней трезво оценивал свои силы и прекрасно понимал, что просто не дотащит довольно-таки тяжелого Кил'джедена до места назначения, да и вызовет своими действиями много лишних вопросов и внимания. 

В следующий момент времени, после мягкой лиловой вспышки, они оказались в маленьком, но уютном доме. Велен привстал, и, чтобы не тревожить чуть расслабившегося от тепла, но все еще сжимавшегося в клубок эредара, поднял его с помощью левитации. Такой трюк действует только на коротких расстояниях; но даже так Пророк потратит меньше сил, чем если бы самостоятельно тащил его до постели. Он решил отнести собрата в свои покои — меньше шанс, что неожиданного гостя обнаружат раньше времени. И, опустив бессознательное тело на одеяла, спешно кинулся к настенным ящикам. Велен не рискнул лечить бывшего демона с помощью Света: боялся последствий для «пациента», потому пришлось искать теплоудерживающие повязки, прогревающие настои и просто теплые пледы. Особенно дренея удручало состояние крыльев — тонкая перепонка подверглась влиянию обморожения самой первой и едва ли не рвалась от обычного прикосновения. Конечно, раньше это было частью демонической сущности и ввергало смертных в ужас, но... ни шипов, ни Скверны при тщательном осмотре не обнаружилось. К тому же теперь новые конечности Кил’джедена стали словно частью его самого, добавляя мощи его фигуре даже в полусложенном и истерзанном виде.

Суставы едва разгибались: их пришлось, после обработки кожи, аккуратно растирать, дабы подобраться ближе к основным очагам обморожения. Наконец, крылья разогнулись и почти автоматически сложились на поверхности постели, открыв Велену вид на слегка отталкивающую картину залитого уже подсохшей кровью с обеих рук обнаженного тела. Пророк вздохнул и принялся обрабатывать раны. Из правой руки пришлось вытаскивать занозы: очевидно, именно последствия этого удара и видел дреней на переломанном дереве. Все раны в итоге уходили не особо глубоко в плоть, но крови эредар должен был потерять много. Более всего теперь Велена беспокоило лишь то, что Кил'джеден до сих пор не приходил в себя. Последствия открытия портала неизвестно откуда?

Пророк заботливо подоткнул одеяло под бок эредара. Затем провел ладонью по щеке собрата — температура тела поднималась, и дреней не будет удивлен, если тот проснется с жуткой простудой, если не чем похуже. Обратил внимание на спутанные и мокрые волосы: Кил'джеден лежал боком и никто не могло помешать привести его на удивление густую шевелюру в порядок. Велен медленно и задумчиво проводил гребнем по отдельным белым прядям и удивлялся сам себе — час назад он хотел убить его, а теперь беспокоится о том, что его волосы не в порядке. Дреней понятия не имел, что он будет делать дальше: невероятным чудом будет хотя бы благодарность Кил'джедена, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. Он понимал, что имеет право требовать с эредара что угодно, но в голову как назло ничего не приходило — Пророк давно смирился с потерями и одиночеством, а физические потребности для него ушли на второй план. Как пока еще помнил Велен, именно Кил'джеден из тройки лидеров эредаров стремился к красоте, искусству, знаниям — для него материальные предметы играли наибольшую роль, как предмет роскоши, так и то, что можно досконально изучить. И в отличие от Архимонда, у бывшего Искусителя был прекрасный вкус. Велен усмехнулся своим мыслям — он опять начал вспоминать давно минувшие события, уже в который раз за последние дни. 

Отложив гребень, он вышел из своих покоев в небольшую залу, где принимал тех, кому нужна была помощь. Велен кинул взгляд на небольшую стопку отчетов от Совета экзархов — и вздохнул. Он не сможет держать существование Кил'джедена в тайне, как бы он ни постарался бы в будущем. Пророку необходимо заручиться помощью хоть кого-то, кто поможет ему защитить брата от ярости народов Азерота: хотя бы как военнопленного, хотя бы как заключившего сделку. Иррациональное желание спасти эредара поглотило все мысли Велена: единственный, кто, вероятно, отнесется к его просьбе с пониманием — Андуин. Конечно, и он потерял многих в последнем вторжении Легиона, однако юный король отличался пониманием, милосердием, сочувствием, даже в большей степени, чем сам Велен. Наверняка, он даже обрадуется возможности поговорить с кем-то, кто занимал столь высокий пост в Легионе и не стремится более уничтожить все живое...

А не стремится ли?..

Дреней против воли снова взглянул на дверь в свои покои. Кил'джеден ведь еще даже не проснулся: может, он и не захочет стать союзником Альянса, и уйдет с Азерота, как только представится возможность. Возможно, его уже ждут подчиненные ему демоны с личным межпространственным кораблем, и он отправится путешествовать по галактике, как всегда и мечтал. 

Стук во входную дверь. Проситель. Единственный за день, что удивительно. И Велен, отвлекшись от мрачных дум, приготовился применить всю свою, накопленную за долгие тысячи лет, мудрость. 

***

Он больше не чувствовал боли, лишь тепло, покой и такой знакомый запах. Кил'джеден улыбнулся сквозь сон — он снова дома, на Аргусе, а все, что происходило ранее, лишь ужасный кошмар, не более того. Он осторожно потянулся, расправил крылья... Осознание навалилось с глухим треском в голове, абсолютно порушив такую медитативную картину мира. Кил'джеден резко открыл глаза и едва не вскрикнул, но вовремя успел сдержаться — заныла чуть ли не вся кожа спины, по ощущениям грозившая отвалиться от мышц. Он застонал и рухнул обратно на постель. 

Судя по обстановке, его спас некий сердобольный эредар-дреней, целитель — бывший демон оглядел прозрачные кристаллические шкафчики с огромным количеством пузырьков, баночек и засушенных растений. Скучающим взором обвел остальную часть жилища — лилово-золотистые цвета, письменный стол, спрятанный в стене очередной шкаф. Кто-то до сих пор пытался восстановить типичную аргусскую моду на природные цвета? Внимание резко зацепилось за некий сверкающий предмет на полукруглой полке над столом. Осторожно поднявшись с постели, Кил'джеден подобрался ближе... Его никогда нельзя было назвать чувствительным или эмоциональным, но глядя на этот предмет, эредар проклинал все свои новопоявившиеся после чудесного воскрешения чувства. В глазах и носу предательски щипало, а губы пришлось сжать, чтобы не выдавать истинных чувств. В руках он с особой бережностью держал, закованный в идеально-чистый тонкий кристалл с фиолетовым напылением, цветок астрального вьюнка. Его работа. Которую он подарил Велену и Нуури на их праздник венчания. 

Нетрудно стало догадаться, _кто именно_ его спас. Кил'джеден осторожно положил поистине произведение искусства на законное место. Стало понятно, почему вокруг витал едва уловимый запах аргусских трав — еще оставшееся после демонического облика обостренное обоняние выделяло этот запах из всех. Велен. Он как-то умудрился найти его раньше стражей и принести в свой дом. Его, бывшего Искусителя. К себе в обитель. 

Кил'джеден покачал головой. Он не представлял, как будет объяснять свое внезапное появление на Азероте. Спросит ли его Велен об этом или сразу перейдет к огромному списку того, за что эредар должен расплатиться? Он услышал голоса из-за закрытой двери. Не рискнув подобраться ближе, он вновь сел на постель. Его раны заботливо обработаны, все повреждения прикрыты бинтами. Да и сам он выглядел куда более ухоженным, чем должен был быть сквозь пару часов шатания — буквально! — голым по лесу в морозный день. Он шмыгнул носом. Было жарко. Или это у него был жар — он не стал разбираться в своих ощущениях... хотя, какая-нибудь лихорадка ему точно обеспечена. Мысли активно путались и хаотично дергались в голове, причиняя вполне ощутимую физическую боль. Оставалось только ждать, когда из дома уйдет посторонний и попытаться найти Велена. Если, конечно, он живет один. 

Понемногу приходили воспоминания и чувства: не самое приятное, что Кил'джедену доводилось испытывать. Проснувшаяся совесть активно протестовала против всего, что он когда-либо делал, вступив в Легион. Память же охотно подбрасывала картины кровавых расправ — совершаемых им или его прислужниками. Города, залитые цветной кровью. Обезображенные трупы. Эредар сильнее сжал голову в ладонях и оскалился. 

«Хватит!»

Скверна милосердно закрывала доступ определенным эмоциям и мыслям: теперь же они прорывались наружу; многие тысячи лет скапливаясь где-то в уголке сознания, они спешили перейти на первый план и свести с ума своего носителя. Едва ли заметные огрехи прошлого сливались с поистине чудовищными деяниями — и прежде всего Кил'джеден помнил испуганное и заплаканное лицо маленького мальчика, росшего в окружении демонов: ожидавшего, когда он достигнет благоприятного для осквернения возраста... лишь для того, чтобы его подвергали пыткам еще активнее и не опасались, что пленник умрет. 

И в округлившихся от страха глазах Джахаана... нет, уже давно _Ракиша_ — он видел и свой страх: перед Саргерасом, перед Скверной, перед своими снами, в которых к нему приходили неупокоенные души убитых. Эредар видел себя, остолбеневшего от ужаса, маленького, юного и неопытного перед лицом мертвого конструкта Первого Дуумвирата, который должен был уничтожить все следы его семьи. Видел, как вспоминает этот день и приказывает на основе этих тварей создать новых — ур'зулов, воплощение ненависти и ужаса. Воплощение кошмаров его, Кил'джедена. 

Он взвыл. Ему было наплевать, есть ли еще кто-то, кроме Велена в доме. Разум сдавал под натиском боли, жгучей ненависти ко всему живому, одновременно с мольбами о помощи. Мольбами простить его, отстать, закончить эту пытку. Разве он недостаточно пострадал? Разве он не расплатился сполна за свои ошибки? Он потерял все и даже больше. А теперь он теряет еще и себя в своей вине и агонизирующем от скорби рассудке. 

На руках остались мокрые следы. Кровь?! Кил'джеден резко отставил их от головы: нет, жидкость была бесцветная. Капля. Еще. Он... он что, плачет? Эредар отстраненно оглядел ладони, на которых все появлялись новые капли. Эмоции заботливо притупились, а заодно стало понятно, почему это вдруг мир вокруг потускнел и размылся. 

В комнату буквально влетел Велен, с выражением глубочайшей озабоченности состоянием своего «пациента». Кил'джеден перевел взгляд на брата. Все, что он хотел сказать, все, что он планировал преподнести как целостный последовательный рассказ, невероятно быстро выветрилось из головы. Он просто смотрел на дренея глазами, из которых все еще текли слезы, силился что-то сказать, но дальше невнятных звуков дело не шло. Велен тоже молчал, лишь изумленно осматривал сгорбившегося на краешке постели эредара. Затем, все так же не проронив ни слова, подошел к брату и заключил его в объятия. 

Время как будто остановилось. Разум мгновенно умолк, эмоции куда-то отступили насовсем. Поступок Велена просто обезоружил его; Кил'джеден абсолютно не понимал, что ему следует делать. Он чувствовал тепло — как физическое, так и магическое — исходящее от Пророка и просто... сидел. И лишь спустя полминуты осмелился обнять брата в ответ. Ни ненависти, ни обвинений — лишь горечь от долгой разлуки и смирение с тем, чего уже не исправить. 

— Велен... — едва успел прошептать Кил'джеден и надсадно закашлялся: первое слово за полгода, да еще и с раздраженным воспаленным горлом. Дреней чуть отстранился, пытаясь не мешать, но все еще был рядом. Наконец, придя в себя, он поднял взгляд и наткнулся на обеспокоенное лицо Велена. Эредар отвернулся, словно забота о нем неким образом причинила ему боль. — Зачем... Зачем ты спас меня?

Тишина. Кил'джеден понимал всю тяжесть принятого братом решения, в том числе и с последствиями для самого Велена, но хотел знать наверняка. Он неожиданно почувствовал ладонь на своей щеке и обернулся обратно к Пророку — тот осторожно пальцами стирал оставшиеся слезы на красной коже. 

— Ты мой брат, — столь же тихо проговорил Велен. — И даже несмотря на то, что ты совершил, я все еще тебя люблю. 

Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но тут увидел выражение лица Кил'джедена: и вместо речи лишь еще раз его обнял. Слова излишни, когда они вполне могут понимать друг друга с полувзгляда. Эредар прерывисто дышал, словно пытался сдержать рвавшийся наружу поток слов. Вместо того он уткнулся лицом в плечо Велена... и тихо плакал. Лишь своему брату он позволял увидеть свои мысли, настоящие эмоции, лишь вместе с ним он мог выражать их искренно, без оглядки на других. Дреней шептал слова утешения, но Кил'джеден это было не нужно: достаточно лишь того, что Велен его не оттолкнул, не отрекся от него, не винил и не отталкивал. Просто был рядом. Как всегда. Эредар крепче прижал к себе брата, словно боялся, что тот опять исчезнет в просторах космоса. 

Кил'джеден не смог попросить прощения, но это еще успеется. Пока что они просто сидели рядом, молча, делясь теплом друг с другом. Эредар пришел в себя и уже не рыдал, лишь тайком гладил мягкую гриву волос Велена и наслаждался таким родным запахом. Он считал каждую секунду: понимал, что они так не вечно и рано или поздно дреней отстранится; маловероятно, что после объяснений Кил'джедена он станет более милостивым. Или будет. Он не мог сказать точно, слишком уж много времени прошло. Да, эредар следил за братом, но предсказать его реакцию на что-то личное представлялось невозможным. 

Наконец, Велен осторожно отсел. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Болит что-нибудь? — у Кил'джедена от этих вопросов что-то сжалось изнутри. 

— Мне проще сказать, что болит все, — попытался отшутиться он, но дреней был настроен серьезно. 

— Мне нужно знать, чтобы никакая забытая рана не принесла тебе инфекцию в кровь. На Азероте огромное количество разнообразных _иных_ для тебя организмов и твоему иммунитету нужно время, чтобы выработать сопротивление, — получил лекцию в ответ на шутку эредар. Не оценил все-таки. Кил'джеден вздохнул. 

— Голова болит. Горло — почти не могу разговаривать, — голос сорвался на хрип, словно подтверждая сказанное. Он закашлялся, пытаясь прочистить горло. — Спина, ноги... крылья, — чуть раскрыл их, пытаясь понять, насколько сильной была боль, — ну и по мелочи царапины. 

— Хм-м, — а вот этот тон не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Сейчас отдыхай. А позднее я полностью осмотрю тебя. 

— В каком смысле полностью?.. — Велен поднял одну бровь. 

— В прямом. У меня остались некоторые приспособления медицинского назначения еще с Аргуса. Я возьму образец твоей крови. К тому же... — он резко остановился. Помолчал. — К тому же нужно проверить наличие Скверны. — Пророк посмотрел на Кил'джедена. — Ты ведь... не хочешь вернуться в Легион?

Вот оно. Тот самый вопрос. Эредар чувствовал себя неуютно под ожесточившимся взглядом брата, но отлично понимал смысл заданного вопроса: не желание снова вернуться в строй в армию Саргераса интересовало его брата, о, нет. Он желал узнать, оправдает ли Кил’джеден вновь воскресшие надежды Велена. 

— Не хочу, — Велен расслабился и даже, как показалось бывшему демону, еле заметно облегченно выдохнул. — Хватит с меня. Навоевался уже. 

— Спасибо, — фраза прозвучала настолько тихо, что Кил'джеден не был уверен, что это ему не показалось. — Ладно, поговорить мы успеем. Восстанавливай силы. 

Пророк встал и направился к дверям. Уже почти у самого выхода он остановился. Поколебался. 

— И, пожалуйста... переживи сегодняшний день, — с этим он ушел, оставив эредара недоумевать в одиночестве. Он растянулся на постели, осторожно вытягивая страдающие ноги. Демоны обычно после перерождения просто наполняли себя энергией — если могли избежать наказания в Анторусе — потому сейчас просто лежать и ничего не делать совершенно не совмещалось с привычным укладом жизни... Да какой жизни. Рабство у Саргераса, не жизнь: существование, чтобы разрушать, тем самым разрушая свою душу. 

Кил'джеден неожиданно для самого себя усмехнулся — он только сейчас осознал, что буквально лежит на месте Велена: когда-то давно молодой правитель никого не подпускал к своему личному пространству, а уж попасть в его комнату и вовсе было подвигом из невозможных. Теперь же мало того, что эредар находится в сокровенном месте, так еще и по-свойски развалился на постели дренея. Почему-то такое доверие, пусть и несколько вынужденное, грело душу — и грело ничуть не хуже объятий. 

Заснуть не получалось, хотя все тело чувствовалось жутко усталым. Солнце уже начинало вставать и пара лучей все же пробилась через темно-лиловые занавеси. Интересно, где будет отдыхать Велен? Ведь Кил'джеден все же занял его место и будет нехорошо, если из-за него брат — который и заботится о нем — потеряет внимательность и что-нибудь напутает. Или в чем-нибудь ошибется.

Возбужденное сознание потихоньку сдавалось под натиском усталости. Он прикрыл глаза: действительно, ему бы не помешало поспать. И едва эредара окутала мягкая дрема, он понял, что имел в виду Велен. На смену хаотичным эмоциям пришла жуткая боль. Кил'джедена хватило лишь на то, чтобы свернуться в клубок под одеялом и тихо постанывать. Если, когда он проснулся, ныли лишь те части тела, которыми он двигал, то сейчас... казалось, что все тело грозится развалиться на части, настолько сильной была реакция на резкое восстановление тела. 

Время потеряло смысл. Эредара то било в ознобе, то бросало в жар. Он не мог сказать, когда к нему приходил Велен и уходил ли от него вообще — дреней терпеливо то накрывал его дополнительными одеялами, то обтирал теплой тканью холодный пот на шее. Кил'джеден помнил лишь взгляд Пророка: печальный, тревожный, словно что-то было не так. Внутренние органы словно сжались и иногда отдавались спазмами, сжимаясь и вызывая тошноту. Он чувствовал холодные пальцы, впившиеся когтями в его плечи. Едкий запах чего-то нездорового, словно тело эредара не просто лихорадило, а еще и местами подгнивало от специфичных ран. 

А еще галлюцинации. Едва закрыв глаза, Кил'джеден видел зеленое пламя, столь знакомое и ужасающее одновременно. Он в бессознательном порыве защитить себя раскрыл крылья и укрылся ими. Его била крупная дрожь, и периодически из него вырывались обрывки фраз, суть которых в основном сводилась к «убей меня», «прости» и «зря». 

Велен не мог точно сказать, была ли такая реакция именно на акклиматизацию или же от отсутствия Скверны. Он не мог помочь брату с помощью Света — один раз все же рискнул призвать эту энергию, когда у эредара начались мышечные спазмы и когтями он вспарывал ткань на постели, но... не получилось. Словно что-то защищало Кил'джедена от воздействия святой силы: и именно защищало, а не сопротивлялось воздействию как, например, Скверна. Пророк покачал головой. Странные дела. Потому оставалось лишь помогать пережить лихорадку подручными средствами. Эредар все же навредил себе — местами открылись раны, местами он сам себя задел острыми кончиками крыльев — и теперь на простыне виднелись темно-синие потеки. А еще запах. Страх, боль и болезнь смешались в одно — дренею пришлось открыть створки окон, чтобы впустить свежий, пусть и слегка морозный воздух.

Кил'джеден долго не приходил в себя: а если и открывал глаза, то лишь для того, чтобы с неосознанным ужасом смотреть вокруг себя и пытаться выпутаться из одеял. Лихорадка не желала отступать от лакомой добычи без сопротивления. Велен пытался хотя бы водой напоить эредара, когда тот с мутными, слезившимися глазами почти неподвижно лежал на постели в момент милостивого отступления спазмов, лишь для того, чтобы вернуться с б **о** льшей силой через несколько часов. О том, чтобы чем-то накормить «пациента» не шло и речи — едкий и кислый душок желчи все еще витал по комнате, не говоря уже об остальном. 

Сутки, если не больше, почти не отходя, провел Велен у изголовья постели, на которой — наконец! — относительно спокойно спал Кил'джеден. Дреней не злорадствовал — он не считал это расплатой за то, что совершил его брат. Не было сил даже думать о подобном. Есть больной: и будет ему исцеление. Спина ныла от постоянного пребывания в одной позе, но Велена уже это не волновало. Он подвинулся ближе к ложу и опустил голову на скрещенные на постели руки, после чего буквально за несколько минут погрузился в дрему. 

***

Холодно. Первая мысль после того, как сознание вновь вернулось к Кил’джедену. Эредар застонал: боль, холод и слабость; он давно не чувствовал их, даже когда летал по Круговерти Пустоты. Он медленно перевернулся на спину и приоткрыл глаза. Утро. Опять. Сколько же он так провалялся? Тихое дыхание слева — Кил'джеден перевел взгляд... и увидел мирно спящего Велен почти рядом с собой. На эредара нахлынуло — как он сам решил — абсолютно и не к ситуации сильное умиление. Он повернулся боком и подвинулся чуть ближе — дреней даже не шелохнулся. Лишь вздохнул сквозь сон и сильнее прижался лицом к мягким длинным рукавам своей мантии; несколько волнистых прядей упали ему на лицо, но не успел Пророк неосознанно среагировать, как когтистые красные пальцы с большой осторожностью убрали локоны за острое ухо. 

Кил'джеден привстал на постели: тело не болело, крылья не ломило и даже дышалось почти свободно. С учетом пережитого — результаты неплохие. Он вполне мог умереть, если б не Велен. Эредар покачал головой. Самый сложный разговор еще предстоит, и он понятия не имел, что будет рассказывать и есть ли смысл оправдываться. Он встал с постели и сделал пару шагов туда-сюда. Не упал, не закружилась голова, лишь желудок требовательно заурчал, желая долгожданной подпитки. Кил’джеден обернулся на спящего Велена; подошел, едва касаясь, укрыл того одним из наиболее чистых одеял (все остальные были в крови, что немало удивило эредара). Затем критично осмотрел себя — пожалел об отсутствии зеркала и, стащив простыню с постели, обернул ее вокруг пояса. Велену, конечно, было все это время не до того — эредар добрым словом помянул аргусскую врачебную этику, — но щеголять перед дренеем обнаженным хвостом и другим... имеющимся в наличии ниже талии Кил'джедену не очень хотелось. 

Он закрыл за собой дверь в комнату и, наконец, мог оценить жилище брата полностью. Уютнейшая обстановка до боли напоминающая традиционное убранство домов в Мак’Ари — никаких твердых кресел или диванов, лишь мягкие пуфы, минимум острых углов, теплые ковры под копытами. Не пожалели для своего лидера дренеи и некоей мягкой полупрозрачной лиловой ткани, выполнявшей роль стен между столовой, кухней и общим залом. Кил'джеден с облегчением вздохнул, когда понял, что можно не наклоняться и не убирать крылья — потолок был достаточно высок, будь в эредаре хоть три метра роста. 

Первым делом потребности обновленного тела бывшего демона привели его на кухню. Он не рискнул съесть свежие фрукты или овощи — себе дороже — зато с удивлением обнаружил оставленный на испещренной формулами и магическими кругами плите котелок с вязким супом. Надеясь на кулинарное мастерство Велена, Кил'джеден, за неимением вариантов, зачерпнул неровной плошкой овощную жидкость. Попробовал. Желудок заурчал требовательней и эредар решил не тянуть с удовлетворением первичной потребности, при том отметив, что по сравнению с прошлым, его брат научился неплохо готовить. На Аргусе, а в особенности на момент ученичества, магические опыты с кулинарией совершенно не давались Велену и попытавшийся научить расстроенного друга Кил'джеден умудрился пострадать от пищевого отравления: после чего будущий Пророк зарекся и близко подходить не только к данной ветви тайной магии, да и к готовке вообще. 

Отобедав — или все же позавтракав? — он зябко укутался в крылья и бродил по жилищу в поисках уборной. Даже будучи демоном он старался приводить себя в порядок по мере возможности: эредар помнил, как ужасался варварской культуре большинства демонов. Лишь только натрезимы понимали суть гигиены и в приход эредаров активно помогали распространять культуру и цивилизованность. Кил'джеден повел плечами: неприятные воспоминания лишь слегка кольнули его разум и снова отступили. Он остановился на лестнице куда-то вниз, видимо, вся ванная комната находилась под домом. Эредар осторожно спустился, ожидая прохладное помещение, но нет — довольно тепло, мягкий свет и выточенное в камне углубление, рядом с которым сиротливо стояло несколько длинных сосудов с узкими горлышками и глубоких чаш, а также несколько пористых мягких кусочков неизвестной ему материи и полотенца.

Он развязал простыню на бедрах и скинул ее с себя, затем спустился в подобие ванной, что оказалась высотой ему всего по солнечное сплетение. Попытался понять, как наполнить ее водой, в результате почти вслепую нащупал вырезанные на бортике формулы заклинания — легкий жест рукой, претворяющий формулу в жизнь, и теплая мягкая вода с тихим плеском стала наполнять углубление. Эредар осмотрел сосуды — масла для воды, и положил их обратно: уж слишком у них был острый запах. И когда вода достигла кромки мини-бассейна, он почти с головой погрузился в теплую ванну. Закрыл глаза.

Однако, расслабиться не получалось: внутри все еще пульсировала сжатая «пружина» из затаившихся страхов и разъедающих психику страданий. Кил'джеден вздохнул и слегка приоткрыл глаза. Слегка поплескался в воде, в основном раскрывая-закрывая крылья. Затем, наконец, взял шершавую ткань с бортика и принялся оттирать с себя кровь, грязь и пот: заодно эредар осматривал свое тело, может, при перерождении в смертного случились еще какие изменения. Он застыл.

Когда-то давно, его демоническая сущность влияла на тело и подгоняла его под «общий» вид для всех эредаров-мужчин. Но… его природа все же не была подавлена полностью и в итоге проявила себя в витых рогах и крыльях — женских признаках в половом диморфизме всей расы эредаров (а затем и ман’ари-эредаров). И даже с ними он впервые почувствовал себя защищенным, _нормальным_. Единственная сохраненная Кил'джеденом тайна ото всех, даже от Велена.

И с болезненным чувством где-то в районе груди, он осторожно рукой скользнул вниз по телу: по рельефным мышцам живота через уже слегка шершавый от вновь растущих волос пах… он усмехнулся промелькнувшей мысли о том, что «самое главное» на месте и никак не деформировалось. А вот то, что было чуть подальше, заставило его глухо взвыть. 

«Ну разумеется», — отчаянно подумал Кил'джеден. Еще одно клятвенное заверение Саргераса рассыпалось прахом: обещал изменить саму генетическую структуру тела эредара, а в итоге лишь привел простейшими метаморфозами к общепринятому стандарту. Злиться уже не было сил; он оперся о бортик бассейна и положил голову на пол, смотря в темный потолок. Белые волосы мокрым водопадом неприятно налипли на кожу и плечи, крылья опустились под воду. 

Он снова обратился к прошлому. Вновь вскипела злоба на родителей, горевших желанием создать идеального ребенка — вот только оказалось, что «совершенный наследник» оказался одновременно и наследницей, и в обеих своих ипостасях не смог бы продолжить род. О, как Кил'джеден в юности ненавидел свое могучее имя, не соответствовавшее внешнему виду болезненного маленького эредара неопределенного пола. Насмешки, шутки и издевки, иногда поразительно жестокие, и лишь только невероятными способностями к магии он мог отбиваться от сверстников. Только один Велен пожелал находиться рядом с «женоподобным слабаком».

Саргерас — помимо всего остального — при личном разговоре пообещал исправить досадное недоразумение: и Кил'джеден с надеждой согласился. А что еще ему оставалось? Падший все же титан: всемогущее создание, которому подвластны первичные энергии и кто мог переиначивать законы вселенной — что ему какая-то физическая мутация?

Но вот, опять. Эредар приложил ладони к лицу. Более всего он боялся реакции Велена: сначала потому что стеснялся, затем с Дуумвиратом не до того было, позднее случился Легион... А сейчас оставалось только ждать. Да, его брат милосерден и достаточно тактичен, чтобы не подтрунивать над этим, однако страх буквально отпечатался на подкорке. И даже это не главное: из-за лишних органов и их продуктов жизнедеятельности его может вновь понести в сторону женских паттернов поведения — и уж вот тогда Велен наверняка разозлится: сочтет это издевательством после потери своей семьи из-за него, Кил'джедена. 

Он встал и слегка повернулся в воде: становилось холодно и эредар поспешил вылезти из бассейна. Укутавшись в полотенца и поджав крылья как можно сильнее, Кил'джеден найденным в комнате гребнем приводил в порядок спутанную белую гриву, искренне желая остричь ее до того, как восстановит магические силы. Затем, заплетя неровную длинную косу, дабы волосы не мешались, критично осмотрел грязноватую простынь и, за неимением лучшего, вновь обернулся в нее. 

Стоило эредару подняться и закрыть за собой дверь, как он столкнулся с взволнованным Веленом, который выглядел столь помято, что Кил'джеден невольно почувствовал вину. 

— Что... Где ты был? — хриплый голос Пророка не оставлял сомнений: он почти сразу же, как проснулся, подорвался искать отсутствующего на кровати брата.

— Я приводил себя в порядок, — честно ответил эредар, обернувшись на дверь, из которой он только что вышел, и снова закашлялся. — Тебе бы тоже не помешало. 

Он осторожно провел ладонью по взъерошенным волнистым прядям дренея, выбившимся из общей громады густых волос. Тот застыл, затем лбом прижался к плечу Кил'джедена. 

— Я боялся...

— ...что я сбежал?

Велен промолчал. И без того понятно, что он боялся в очередной раз разочароваться в брате, потерять его, едва обретя надежду. Эредар несильно прижал его к себе, поглаживая пальцами сложносоставной головной щиток. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — неожиданно встрепенулся дреней и отстранился. — Голова не кружится? Ты был сильно обезвожен. Хотя на ногах ты вроде твердо стоишь. 

— Все в порядке, наверное. 

Повисло неловкое молчание: Кил'джеден переминался с ноги на ногу и старался не смотреть в глаза Велену, а сам Велен внимательно осматривал тело брата на предмет внешних повреждений. 

— ...удивительно. Твоя регенерация поражает. Неужели это следствие бытия демоном?

— Не знаю. Я вообще не понимаю, что произошло, — протянул эредар, расправляя крылья почти во всю длину, и повернулся спиной, чтобы дренею было лучше видно перепонки. 

— Я бы тоже ничего не понимал, упав с такой высоты в холодную воду, — легко усмехнулся Велен. — Но я говорил про воскрешение. Невероятное совпадение, что Аргус выбрал именно тебя из всех погибших в...

— В смысле Аргус? — перебил Кил'джеден. — При чем тут наша планета?

Пророк застыл на месте и внимательно посмотрел на эредара. Тот невольно напрягся, почувствовав затылком пристальный взгляд. 

— Изумрудно-зеленая звезда, — последовало странное пояснение. 

— Да, я слышал об этом механизме. Что-то там с энергией павших титанов. Я не интересова... — он замолчал на полуслове. Обернулся на Велена. — Саргерас жестко контролировал количество осведомленных. Откуда ты о ней знаешь?

— Ты был мертв полгода, Кил. Мы... много всего пережили, в том числе и на Аргусе. Это... трудно объяснить, — Велен сжал пальцами переносицу. — Даже не представляю, с чего начать. 

Он направился к общему залу и грузно присел на мягкий пуф. Кил'джеден последовал за ним, обосновавшись на полу перед братом и обвив ноги хвостом. И слушал: сначала с беспристрастным выражением лица, но потом выглядел все более шокированно. Когда Велен закончил рассказывать, эредар буквально сидел с полуоткрытым ртом. Затем пришел в себя и покачал головой. 

— Значит, ситуация такова: титаны мертвы, но аватары их силы вместе с остатками души Аргуса удерживают Саргераса, а Азерот истекает кровью из-за воткнутого в нее Горрибала...

— Кого?

— Имя клинка Саргераса. Легиона больше нет, и Бездна перешла в наступление. Что ж, — мрачно подытожил Кил'джеден, — с учетом существования Аргуса как титана, можешь поздравить: моя вина стала неподъемной и неискупаемой. 

— Кил...

— Мало того, что наша раса фактически стала основой Легиона, мало того, что с нами демоны получили технологии и возможность создать межпланетарные корабли, мало того, что мы усилили их иными расами, которые сдавались почти мгновенно под натиском эредаров, так еще и мы с Архимондом подписали смертный приговор титану внутри нашей планеты! — он вскочил на ноги и нервно прошелся от стены до стеклянной перегородки на балкон. 

— Мы не могли знать об Аргусе, — сочувственно произнес Велен, тщетно пытаясь успокоить брата. — Саргерас ведь пришел именно за нами, а не за ним — иначе все эредары были бы уже мертвы. 

Дреней подошел к напрягшемуся Кил'джедену, который стоял, упершись в подоконник, и смотрел в пол. За полураскрытыми крыльями не было видно его лица, но поза выражала глубокое разочарование. 

— Но все остальное — моя вина. 

— Да. 

— О, звезды... Какими же мы были идиотами. 

Велен не ответил, лишь сжал плечо эредара. Он не хотел поднимать тему прегрешений Кил'джедена, пока последний не придет в себя. 

— И получается, что Аргус возродил меня. Смертным. Почему сейчас? Почему _меня_?

— К сожалению, этого уже не узнать. Портал закрылся. 

— А саргеритовый ключ?

— Неизвестно, что с ним случилось. Возможно, уничтожен. 

— И единственный корабль на Азероте, не считая Экзодара и уничтоженных обломков звездолетов Легиона — это Виндикар, а он заполнен Светом и выкованными им же. Прелестно, — он слегка истерично усмехнулся. — Я застрял на планете, где из каждой сотни жителей все сто меня ненавидят. Невероятное везение. Велен. 

Дреней слегка вздрогнул, когда услышал свое имя, произнесенное таким мягким голосом. 

— Скажи честно, чем ты руководствовался, спасая меня? — Кил'джеден обернулся и встретился взглядом с братом. — Тебе все равно придется меня убить, когда это прикажет твой... _король_. 

— Андуин не отдаст такого приказа. 

— Сам — нет. А вот под влиянием остальных — вполне. 

Велен вздохнул. 

— Я не собираюсь отдавать тебя Альянсу. 

— Правда? А куда, позволь спросить, ты собираешься меня пристраивать? Не буду же я всю оставшуюся жизнь сидеть сиднем в четырех стенах твоего дома. 

— Я пока не решил. Тебе нужно восстановить силы. 

— Для чего? — продолжил довольно грубо гнуть свою линию эредар. 

— Зависит от тебя. 

— И что же я могу сделать для Азерота такого, что меня тут же простят и перестанут ненавидеть?

— Не знаю! — вспылил Велен. — Я спас тебя, потому что хотел дать тебе шанс! И как воспользоваться им — лишь твое решение. Я не могу заставить тебя делать что-то ради Азерота. Ты можешь уйти, но и можешь восстановить себя в глазах азеротцев… и в моих тоже. 

Кил'джеден молчал. Затем шумно выдохнул и приложил ладонь к лицу. 

— Я останусь, но только ради тебя. 

— Ради себя, — мягко поправил его Пророк.

***

Дреней провел небольшой экскурс по дому, показывая места первой необходимости. Дабы не стеснять Велена, Кил'джеден даже согласился жить на куцем втором этаже, предварительно натаскав туда одеял и обустроив небольшую комнату по-своему. Они больше не касались темы Легиона и демонов, когда сидели, принимали пищу или копались в книгах вместе, но эредар ощущал, что его брат просто ждет подходящего момента. Слишком уж многое произошло за то время, пока они были порознь — и объясниться все же стоило. 

Больше всего Кил'джеден боялся того, что Велен начнет вспоминать о семье. Он не мог назвать себя трусом или слабаком, но колени сами собой подгибались лишь при мысли о том, с какой горечью и болью дреней будет смотреть на него. А пока что... Пророк пытался ввести брата в курс дела: политика, фракции, что именно происходило на Азероте после Раны. 

— ...мы снова на пороге войны. Ни Альянс, ни Орда не желают прислушаться к зову разума и оставить в покое кровь титана. 

— Иного от Орды я и не ожидал, — мрачно усмехнулся Кил'джеден. 

— Почему? — недоуменно переспросил Велен. 

— Я наблюдал за вашими лидерами. Не-мертвая эльфийка с манией обрести бессмертие и наивный зеленый юнец с изломанной психикой. Я даже не знаю, кто «лучше». 

Пророк лишь устало вздохнул. 

Эредар абсолютно отказывался вступать в какие бы то ни было контакты с любой из сторон, считая, что раз уж он не демон и не дреней, то и соблюдать он должен нейтралитет: тем не менее, он уточнил, что и убивать по необходимости будет без жалости любого, кто встанет на пути. 

— Иного от Искусителя я и не ждал, — слегка улыбнулся дреней, заставив Кил'джедена залиться смехом. 

А вот новость о эльфах Бездны и об их новом доме вызвала неподдельный интерес у эредара. Он выпытывал каждую деталь. 

— Думаю, Аллерия рассказала бы тебе больше, чем я. 

— После того, как я пытался украсть их с Туралионом души и угрожал ее сыну... Она просто нашпигует меня стрелами, едва завидев. 

— Ты же величайший дипломат и оратор. Боишься двух смертных?

— Не боюсь, а опасаюсь. Особенно ее, после таких-то новостей, — он оперся на стену. — Мне кажется, она не до конца понимает, с чем столкнулась. Телогрус... Не просто раздробленная планета. 

— Аллерия упоминала, что там когда-то существовало несколько особо сильных Древних богов. 

Кил'джеден молчал, словно взвешивая, делиться ли ему столь тайной информацией. 

— Она почти угадала. Вот только... сама планета была колыбелью для титана. Твари Бездны осквернили его душу. И Саргерасу пришлось уничтожить планету вместе с его собратом. 

— Почему я не удивлен, — разочарованно протянул Велен. — Получается, он убил уже семерых членов Пантеона. Это... ужасает. 

— Ты меня не так понял. Саргерас сделал это, еще будучи неоскверненным. 

— Что?! Откуда тебе это известно?

— Натрезимы поделились. Они до Легиона прислуживали кому попало, — с явным отвращением заметил эредар и продолжил: — Примерно после этого Падший разрушил Мардум и его окатило хаотической магией, в результате чего у нас появился титан Разрушения. 

— Тебя бы в Даларан к магам-историкам. Они бы наплевали на твое происхождение и поистине поклонялись бы за такие ценные сведения о мироздании. 

Кил'джеден лишь покачал головой. Может быть, в отдаленном будущем... Пока что об этом было рановато говорить. Затем покосился на стоящего у стола Велена, который то и дело отвлекался на разговор от создания какого-то сильнопахнущего варева. 

— Как вы планируете вытаскивать меч?

Вопрос заставил дренея глубоко задуматься. 

— Над этим уже бьются Служители Земли, друиды Круга Кенария и другие, кому небезразлична судьба планеты. Даже Совет Мрачной Жатвы задействовали — меч, несмотря на титаническую природу, все же был изменен под действием Скверны. 

— Хаоса. 

— Что, прости? — Велен слегка обернулся к эредару. 

— Вся Скверна — это энергия Хаоса. Но не весь Хаос это Скверна, — пояснил тот. — Саргерас и все его титаниды используют именно что высшее проявление этой части сил мира. Демонам она почти недоступна, по крайней мере, чистая ее версия. Повелители Бездны, наару и свита Саргераса — единственные известные существа, которые могут использовать изначальные силы вне вторичной энергии. 

— А как же Порядок и Жизнь? Смерть?

— Не знаю насчет последней, но первые две могут использовать титаны. 

— Аргус — титан смерти, — напомнил Пророк. 

— Я никогда его не видел и не смогу сказать тебе, чистая ли у него сила, — пожал плечами Кил'джеден, — все же, Смерть относится к условной «темной» части мироздания, а единственный «темный» титан, который действительно существует — это Саргерас. 

На пару минут повисла тишина. 

— Даже в Легионе ты умудрился раскопать тайны, известные только высшим существам, — с долей одобрения, смешанным пополам с грустью, произнес Велен. 

— Насчет этого Падший сдержал свое обещание, — неуверенно ответил эредар. — Ровно как и насчет пары других вещей. Все остальное же... — он резко замолчал, пока что не готовый полностью открыться перед братом. Тот не стал допытываться, лишь продолжил заниматься делом. Почувствовав начавшее подниматься легкое напряжение, Кил'джеден решил подняться к себе, не рискуя продолжить разговор. Велен лишь проводил его взглядом, уважая желание собеседника побыть наедине. Эредару же оставалось догадываться, знает ли Пророк о буре мыслей, роящихся в голове бывшего демона — болезненных, приносящих дурные воспоминания мыслях.


End file.
